Save you
by Can you handle a Lunar Eclipse
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so you'll have to read it! Sorry, Please review. One-Shot


**A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. It's based on Save you by Simple Plan. And the MMV on Simple Plan by xHeBee**

Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
Youll never know the way it  
tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
and take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And theres so many things  
that I want you to know  
I wont give up till its over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

Save you- Simple Plan

EDWARD POV

_Have you ever lived for something? Something that you knew couldn't last? I dropped to my knees in front of a gravestone. _Isabella Marie Swan. 1993-2010. Deeply loved, missed by all. Rest in Peace._ The dampening sky soon turned to black clouds, rain started pouring down. I remember the day…_

Thwack! Something hit me in the back of the head. I heard a soft giggle. My girlfriend, Bella, started laughing at me. "Haha! Edward you have bird poop on your head", I reached back and smirked, "I guess I do". All of a sudden Bella clutched her stomach. "Bella? Whats wrong?". She dropped to her knees, I ran over to her. "Stomach cramp" she croaked, she then fainted. I frantically whipped out my cell phone and called 911. "Hello?" said the person on the other side. "911? My girlfriend just fainted" I rambled. "Okay, Where are you sir? We'll get an ambulence". I told them and they said 'thanks' and then hung up. A few minutes later I heard the sirens, I vaugely remember what happened next, people started shouting, a strectcher came out and they loaded her in an ambulence. I remember getting in my car and driving wildly to the hospital…

**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
Youll never know the way it  
tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
and take it all away**

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And theres so many things  
that I want you to know  
I wont give up till its over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I took a shaky breath and walked towards the door. Bella… What did I do wrong? I entered the hospital and walked up to the desk. "Edward Cullen, I'm here to see Isabella Swan". The receptionist nodded, "Room 124, Sir but-" that's all I heard before taking off towards her room. The next sight could've made me fall to my knees and cry my heart out. Bella was standing next to the window, her face more pale than usual, her eyes had bags under it and an IV was strapped to her arm. She turned around and spotted me, she smiled, her whole face lighting up. The doctor came in then, "Sir! Please leave this room! The disease is highly contagious!" I stood my ground, "But Doctor she's my-" I was interupted "Edward" she whispered, her voice was no longer the beautiful bells but sounded like a sad lonley windchime. "I love you" I said before I turned and sagged my shoulders then sulked out of the room. I got in the car and drove home, I opened the door to our apartment and sat on my side of the bed, I took the picture of her and me off my bedstand and cried. The next day I drove back to the hospital and looked into her window. I saw her sleeping peacefully, her brown curls around her face. I shut my eyes. There are so many things I longed to say to her. _I love you, You're my everything, I can't live without you, I need you, Please don't leave me_. I opened them and stood back, "She'll get better" I told myself, "I know it". I then leaned towards the window and took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote I love you, taped it to the window then walked away.

When I hear your voice  
It's drowning into whispers  
You're just skin and bones  
Theres nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I  
cant make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And theres so many things  
that I want you to know  
I wont give up till its over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I stood next to the nurse while she checked Bella. "Say Ahh please", the nurse said. "Ahh" she broke off in a cough. "Whats wrong with her?" I asked, the nurse turned to me, "Her stomach is rejecting everything, she'll either die from disease or starvation". She turned to look at the patient then she walked out, I looked at Bella than followed her. "Her condition has not improved and you still need to pay the hospital fees" the nurse reminded me. I pulled out a wad of cash, and handed it to her. I walked outside the hospital and to our meadow, it started raining, soon pouring. I stood out there, water running down my face, tears and rain. I pulled a stick off the ground and threw it as hard as I could into another weak sapling, the branch and sapling hit the ground in a thud while I kneeled in the tall grass. Hours later I found myself at home and on the computer I looked up her disease on google. The hourglass ticked by slowly, before displaying the words 'No cures to treatment available". I sighed and shut my eyes, tears pouring down my face. I was walking to her room, holding a ring in my pocket, I still had hope she'd live. I saw her get up then fall to the ground painfully, I rushed to her side without thinking. "Are you okay?" I asked hurridly. "It hurts" she whimpered, "You'll be okay" I encouraged pathetically. "Leave now, I don't want you to catch the disease" she pushed me away weakly. "No! I won't leave you. I love you".

That if you fall, stumble down  
Ill pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
Ill give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause  
Ill be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know Ill be there for you

I remember when we were trying to catch butterflies and she complained she couldn't get one. "Try again" I encouraged. She sighed but put her determined face on and swung her net, catching a few butterflies. We let them go then watched the sunset, I put my arm around her and she leaned into my touch.

If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And theres so many things  
that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you

"I can't.. I don't think I'll..". I frantically pulled her on the bed, "What? What?". "Leave now!" she shouted weakly, her atempts became feeble, not longer really trying. "No! Marry me!" I said, my eyes watering. "I-" her breath stopped, I hadn't noticed her breathing becoming shallower. I backed away, "Bella? BELLA!" I shouted, everyone throughout the hospital heard me. "Someone? Doctor? Help?" I collasped on the floor.

DOCTOR POV

"NURSE!" I shouted, "What is the patient doing here? He could've caught the disease!" Nurse Tanya stammered, "I don't know! I-". "Enough! Your fired" another nurse wheeled the body of the man on the floor's lover to the morgue.

EDWARD POV

I woke up in a hospital bed, I quickly sat up. "What happened?" I asked the nurse who stood beside me. "Sir, you fainted" she said, "Where's Bella?" I asked. "Oh sorry sir, she died a few hours ago. Your fine though. You can leave, Sorry again". She walked away. All that was going through my mind was _Bella…_

I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you

BELLA POV

I was dead, I just knew it. I couldn't feel pain anymore. Edward. Where was he? I entered the gates of heaven. God looked down on me, I realized I was in a wedding dress. "Go to him" he said. Wings grew out of my back and I flew down to where Edward was, I knew he couldn't hear me. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to see me in this dress. I'm really sorry it couldn't happen. I love you".

EDWARD POV:

It's now 2011 and I have one more thing to say. Bella, wherever you are, I love you too.

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad. I'm not that skilled. If you like the story look at the mmv Save you. Thanks! Bye! Oh and Review!**

**~Lipsy**


End file.
